


Bears

by wanderlustlights



Category: Glee
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 11:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlights/pseuds/wanderlustlights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt gives his boyfriend a present, which Dave isn't exactly sure how to take.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bears

"Here."

Dave took the item from the palm of Kurt's open palm, holding the small metal by the needle on the back of it. "What's this for?"

Kurt smiled down at him and settled himself in Dave's lap, linking his arms around the other boy's neck. "I just… thought you might like it is all."

Dave stared down at the pin with the dark and neutral colors in stripes, with a black paw stamped on the top near the edge. "Why's there a paw on it though?" he asked, and Kurt smiled.

"Because. You're a bear."

Dave stared at him, unyielding, and blinked. "I'm a what?"

"A bear, silly. You're my rugged, hairy-chested, hypermasculine, big gay bear," Kurt replied, still smiling, and kissed the other boy on the cheek.

"Uhm… thanks? I guess? I mean I don't really know what to say, dude. I might be gay but why do I gotta be a bear? And why do you have to give me pins like this?"

Kurt sighed, shrugging. "Does it matter? Embrace it, David. You get to top me in bed and pound me into the mattress all the time, what could be wrong with that? It's a win-win situation here, trust me. I love it, you love it, so it's all good." Kurt grinned, and leaned down to bite Dave's ear, making him shiver and groan, and growled the words to him. "Now I'm going to put that fucking pin on your shirt and you better deal with it or else you're never having sex with me again, you got that?" He felt Dave nod, and Kurt pulled back, satisfied. "Good." He took the pin out of Dave's hand, opening the closure, and snapping it into place on Dave's shirt.

Hopping off of Dave's lap and grabbing his fallen bag from the library floor, shrugging it onto his shoulder, Kurt smiled at him, leaning down to place a chaste kiss to his mouth. "See you at lunch, David."

Dave watched him walk away and as soon as Kurt was out of the library, glanced down at the pin.

A bear.

Really?

Dave supposed he'd have to endure it, then, if he ever wanted to have sex with him again. He might be a bear physically and in bed, but Kurt was a fucking dom as far as their relationship went.

_fin._


End file.
